1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to mobile transport devices and more particularly to a trailer particularly suited for transporting fluid cargo and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been common practice to transport effluence, such as sludge and the like, utilizing so-called tank trucks and/or end-dump vehicles. As can be readily appreciated by those familiar with the use and operation of tank trucks and/or trailers, loading and unloading operations often are considered to, at best, constitute laborious, time-consuming operations.
Further, as can be appreciated by those familiar with the operation and use of end-dump vehicles having a capability for their cargo boxes tilting rearwardly in order to discharge the contents thereof, the inherent lack of stability, particularly when the cargo comprises sludge, and the power requirements thereof often impair the desirability and utility of such vehicles.
Consequently, there currently exists a need for a practical mobile transport for use in transporting fluid cargo, such as sludge and the like.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved, high-capacity, mobile transport characterized by rapid loading and unloading capabilities, particularly suited for use in transporting a fluid cargo, such as sludge and the like.